I'll Reach You
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: I won't keep on waiting, it's been too long, let me cross the distance. Even if you're not here, I'll Reach You. Even though you're away I'm near, we'll forgive and forget, for the worlds we connect, I'll Reach You, brother!. Postseries.


**So, this is my last oneshot inspired by Delain's new album! I wrote a oneshot with the same name and inspired by the same song with alternative lyrics a while ago, but I deleted it because it sucked! **

**But now, listening to the album version of the song and reading the official lyrics (that match with the story better than the "Alternative Version" lyrics**), **and also reading by Gelendra Bank's oneshot called "To Guide My Way", this was created.**

**"To Guide My Away" is more of a sad oneshot, inspired by a sad beautiful song. But "I'll Reach You" is a great happy, hopeful song so I think I did a good work with this one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**I'll Reach You**_

**by Delain**_**  
**_

_Remember when you walked out into the rain__?  
The railroad and the sky were calling your name  
Can you hear them whisper  
"Come and get lost with us"?  
_

_You've been chasing shadows in your hometown  
You searched for answers that refused ever to be found  
So you compromised and found a new horizon  
Ever since you left you're always on my mind_

_Here's to you if you care to listen  
Here's to you, let me cross the distance_

_Even if you're not here  
I'll reach you, I'll reach you  
Even though you're away, I'm near  
We'll forgive and forget  
I'll reach you_

_Seven years and seven days you've been gone  
Seven years of changing faith and opinion  
Would you recognize me  
If you walked beside me?  
I would keep on waiting  
It's been to long_

_Here's to you if you care to listen  
Here's to you, let me cross the distance_

_Even if you're not here  
I'll reach you, I'll reach you  
Even though you're away, I'm near  
We'll forgive and forget  
I'll reach you_

_Even if you're not here  
I'll reach you, I'll reach you  
Even though you're away, I'm near  
We'll forgive and forget  
I'll reach you_

_I'll reach you..._

* * *

"_I don't think of Equivalent Exchange as a law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise between my brother and me. A promise that someday, we'll see each other again."_

— _Alphonse Elric__._

Edward Elric, brother mine, are you out there?

It's been already two years and two days; and I haven't given up, I keep on trying, I keep on fighting. I have a reason for that, to reach out for my older brother. Everybody say he's gone, but he can't be, because I can _**feel **_him. Because there is that piece of him that is in me, a little bridge that was created the day Mom died.

A bridge of hope that ties up together.

It's been a while since I've seen you, two years seem like seven years to me. These two years have been an eternity. I've travelled, I've learned, just like the others said I did those four years I forgot. Four years I was with you, forgotten, memories taken by the wind. Or by the Gate as Teacher said to me.

They say you attached my soul into a Suit of Armor, and that I couldn't sleep, taste, smell and feel. Rose said you gave up your life to get my body back. Winry said that you always begged for forgiveness for what you did to me, silently.

I forgive you brother.

I remember when we were little, when one of us was scared, we would get together and get brave, and we would chase those shadows in our hometown, Risembool. I remember lying down with you in the grass, in the night when the light of the sky and the stars were telling us.

"Come and get lost with us"

Yes, we said we would get lost together in the sky when we grew up, that we would reach the stars. But you're not here, only me. And I wonder where you go. I want to find you, Brother, but I don't know how. Ever since you left, you're always on my mind.

In my travels, I've changed in many ways. I've grown, my hair is quite long and tied in a pony tail, I've matured; I bet you remember me as that sweet ten year old. I wonder, would you recognize me if you walked beside me? Would you look into my eyes, recognize who I am and say "Hey Al…I missed you, you've grown little brother. I love you."?

We've always searched for answers that refused ever to be found, but we always compromised and found a new horizon with new questions and answers. My new horizon isn't finding answers or some puzzles; my new horizon is _**you**_. Wherever you are, I'll find you somewhere, whatever happens. Whenever it happens.

Under the equator or a large sea, a world of million chances and million needs. But I feel it, we're getting closer, we're just getting closer. As I said, I can feel you; I can feel my older brother calling my name.

I won't rest until I find you, even if I have to walk miles for a drop of water, or risk my life to find a small clue or answer. I won't rest until the door opens and reveals your face smiling at me, wanting to hug me and squeeze me until I can't breathe.

As it should have been.

Even if it takes all my life, I will keep on waiting. It's been to long but I never lose hope.

Sometimes I'm tired and want to stop, but then I remember those childhood memories and that smile of yours, I remember that you are out there waiting for me to save you from whatever monsters haunt your mind. I've always been the little one, always the one needing help.

This time, it is you who needs to be reached, to be saved.

We'll cross the distance.

Ed, I can feel you there to guide my way. I can feel you lead me every step of the way. I just can _**feel **_you.

Edward, even if you're not here, _**I'll reach you**_. Even though you're away, I'm near. We'll forgive and forget. I'll reach you.

I'll Reach You.

* * *

"_I don't know how to get back to you; this world is a strange place. But one thing is for sure, I will find a way. We'll be together soon, Al"_

_ -Edward Elric._

Alphonse Elric, brother mine, are you complete and alive?

It's been already two years and two days; and I haven't given up, I keep on trying, I keep on learning. I have a reason for that, to reach out for my little brother. I ended up in a new place, I ended up in a new world as a price to have him back to life, and it was worth the sacrifice.

In this world, things are different. Places are different, people are different. Faces are the same. But one thing that hasn't changed in the slightest, and that is my will and my hope to find you again, little brother. I still have hope that one day; I'll get back to Amestris and to you.

Because there is a bond, a bridge in our hearts that ties up together.

I can _**feel**_ you Al, I really can.

I trapped your soul in a Suit of Armor, do you forgive me? It's a stupid question, I know you do, you've told me. The mere idea of atonement gives me the strength to continue this long journey to open the Gate and return to you, my beloved little brother, my beloved Al.

Have you grown up Al? I haven't seen your body since you were ten, now you should be seventeen. I wonder how you look like now. Would I recognize you if you walked beside me? I know I will, because I know you're back in the flesh. I would just look at your gray eyes so similar of those of Mom and say: "Hey Al…I missed you, you've grown little brother. I love you."

And that wouldn't be enough.

In this world I've learned many things, I've changed my opinion and point of view in many things I knew before, but refused to see that hidden side. I've changed _**faith, **_I've changed faith, would you believe that?

Now I have faith in Destiny and Fate, and they tell me I'm real close to find you, don't worry Al, I'll get back to you soon. I just hope you're back home trying as well to reach me. Because I can't do this alone, I need you to lead me as well.

Remember when we were little? The sky and the clouds called our names and asked to get lost with them. I think we already did; now we just need to find each other and fly together. All the answers we searched for impossible questions made quests for us, and we always solved them.

I won't rest until I find you, even if I have to walk miles for a drop of water, or risk my life to find a small clue or answer. I won't rest until the door opens and reveals your face smiling at me, wanting to hug me and squeeze me until I can't breathe.

We're getting closer, we're just getting closer. As I said, I can feel you; I can feel my little brother calling my name. We are worlds apart, but I've seen a world connected and it is alright, I've seen a world connected and _**we're **_alright.

Today I met Alfons Heiderich, he looks like you, or at least I hope he does. Looking at him makes me hope even more, like he's a sign that tells me that I'm close in finding you. I know my new faith in Destiny tells me this is true, this is a clue, this is an answer.

I promise than when I reach you, I'll make a rocket just for the two of us and we will answer to the sky and its railroad, we'll go there and get lost with them. Because that's why we have always tried to do.

Get lost in the sky.

In our journeys, we learned a lot, we helped a lot of people in this universe in need. We heard a million voices call our names, but the voice that always soothed and kept us stable us was the one of each other. We matured, we grew up.

But the love we have for each other stays the same.

Whenever I feel like giving up, I remember something that keeps me going, and that is the desire to see your smiling face again. That smiling face I've been wanting to see for six years, not a frozen helmet, just a smile made out of pure content. A smile of a flesh-made human being.

We'll cross the distance.

Al, I can feel you there to guide my way. I can feel you lead me every step of the way. I just can _**feel **_you.

Alphonse, even if you're not here, _**I'll reach you**_. Even though you're away, I'm near. For the worlds we connect, I'll reach you.

I'll Reach You.

* * *

_**I'll Reach You**_

_Remember when you walked out into the rain__?  
The railroad and the sky were calling your name  
Can you hear them whisper  
"Come and get lost with us"?  
_

_You've been chasing shadows in your hometown  
You searched for answers that refused ever to be found  
So you compromised and found a new horizon  
Ever since you left you're always on my mind_

_Here's to you if you care to listen  
Here's to you, let me cross the distance_

_Even if you're not here  
I'll reach you, I'll reach you  
Even though you're away, I'm near  
We'll forgive and forget  
I'll reach you_

_Seven years and seven days you've been gone  
Seven years of changing faith and opinion  
Would you recognize me  
If you walked beside me?  
I would keep on waiting  
It's been to long_

_Here's to you if you care to listen  
Here's to you, let me cross the distance_

_Even if you're not here  
I'll reach you, I'll reach you  
Even though you're away, I'm near  
We'll forgive and forget  
I'll reach you_

_Even if you're not here  
I'll reach you, I'll reach you  
Even though you're away, I'm near  
We'll forgive and forget  
I'll reach you_

_I'll reach you..._


End file.
